


Cake

by Jacthine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, NOT SAD, at all, dont worry this is gonna be cute, for once in my life i wrote something not sad, oikawa caring for his boyfriend, this is all fluff and tooth rotting sweetness, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacthine/pseuds/Jacthine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble of tooth rotting fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> HA YOU THOUGHT
> 
> this actually has eating disorders and such hahahahahah

_“Iwa-chan, I made you a cake!”_

The vile taste of acid stung his throat, his fingers forcefully being thrown out of the way and digging into unyielding porcelain already wet with his own saliva. The feel of thick, slimy vomit coming up his own throat made him gag even more, keeping his head low and nearly completely below the toilet lid.

_“You look so thin, you need it!”_

He choked, the muscles on his arms and back twitching with every retch. Nose assaulted with the sharp smell of bile mixed with the smallest traces of a tablespoon too much of vanilla, he hung his head low, panting through his mouth; any other way and he’d still be throwing up the little that was left in his stomach.

_“I’m not leaving until you eat the entire thing!”_

Ha… What a fucking joke. Iwazumi finally lifted his head from the bowl, his spit-slicked hand groping mindlessly for the handle to flush the evidence of his activity. He’d have to wipe up the seat too, not to mention the sides… Ugh. He knew he should’ve done this at home. Then again…

* * *

 

_Looking down at the monstrosity of the cake in front of him in all of its double layer, way-too-many-calorie-icing-lathered-on-an-inch-deep glory, Iwaizumi could honestly feel his stomach start to hurt at the sight. Even so, Oikawa – the very same who had plopped this disgusting ticket to weight gain in front of him – smiled at him proudly, hands on his hips and blocking any and all exits._

_It took a minute for the situation to sink in, and even longer for Iwaizumi to have the guts to look up._

_“What the hell is this?”_

_A glint in Oikawa’s eyes, one so subtle and small that you wouldn’t know if it was there if you weren’t looking for it, and Iwaizumi could feel the color drain from his face. Five days. Five days on water and celery sticks and it was going to be ruined because of his piece of shit boyfriend and his stupid, shitty cake…_

_Iwaizumi nearly threw up right then and there._

* * *

 

In the quiet, abandoned bathroom, there was a laugh. Soft, light as a feather. A dry, humorless sound cut off at the end when the source had coughed on his own spit. Again. Iwaizumi could feel hot tears stream down his face, his concern for the fact that yes, this was a public bathroom, and yes, people had sat down on the very same toilet he was now sobbing on, was gone in the wind. Hands tangled in his hair, pulling at the weak, thin strands he found there, Iwaizumi felt himself sink even deeper into the floor, wishing for nothing more than for it to swallow him whole. At least then something would be eating… Another laugh, another sob, and another flush before Iwaizumi cleaned himself up and exited the bathroom, off to tell Oikawa how good his cake was.


End file.
